Three is a Magic Number
Three is a Magic Number is a song from Multiplication Rock! It goes over multiplying by three. This song was the pilot episode of the whole Schoolhouse Rock! series. It features a magician, who goes over multiplying by three while many examples are provided. (A man and a woman having a baby –three in the family; heart, soul, body – three parts) The music and lyrics are by Bob Dorough, and it is also preformed by him. The original airdate was January 6, 1973. Lyrics TV Version Three is a magic number Yes it is, it's a magic number Somewhere in the ancient mystic trinity You get three As a magic number The past and the present and the future Faith and hope and charity The heart and the brain and the body Give you three As a magic number It takes three legs to make a tripod or to make a table stand It takes three wheels to make a vehicle called a tricycle Every triangle has three corners Every triangle has three sides No more, no less You don't have to guess When it's three You can see It's a magic number A man and a woman had a little baby Yes they did They had three in the family That's a magic number 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30 Multiply backwards from 3×10 3×10 is 30 3×9 is 27 3×8 is 24 3×7 is 21 3×6 is 18 3×5 is 15 3×4 is 12 And 3x3 is 9 And 3×2 is 6 And 3×1 is 3 of course Now dig the pattern once more! (3) 3, 6, 9, (12) 12, 15, 18, (21) 21, 24, 27, 30 Now multiply from 10 backwards 3×10 is 30 (Keep going) 3×9 is 27 3×8 is 24 3×7 is 21 3×6 is 18 3×5 is 15 3×4 is 12 And 3×3 is 9 And 3×2 is 6 And 3×1 What is it? 3 Yeah! That's a magic number A man and a woman had a little baby Yes they did They had three in the family That's a magic number Soundtrack Version Three is a magic number Yes it is, it's a magic number Somewhere in the ancient mystic trinity You get three As a magic number The past and the present and the future Faith and hope and charity The heart and the brain and the body Give you three As a magic number It takes three legs to make a tripod or to make a table stand It takes three wheels to make a vehicle called a tricycle Every triangle has three corners Every triangle has three sides No more, no less You don't have to guess When it's three You can see It's a magic number A man and a woman had a little baby Yes they did They had three in the family That's a magic number 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30 Now the multiples of 3 Come up 3 times in each set of 10 In the first 10, You get 3, 6, 9 And in the teens 10 it's 12, 15, and 18 And in the 20s, You get a 21, 24, 27, And it comes out even on 30 Yeah Now multiply backwards from 3x10 3x10 is 30 3x9 is 27 3x8 is 24 3x7 is 21 3x6 is 18 3x5 is 15 3x4 is 12 And 3x3 is 9 And 3x2 is 6 And 3x1 is 3 of course Now dig the pattern once more! (3) 3, 6, 9, (12) 12, 15, 18, (21) 21, 24, 27, 30 Yeah, thirty Now multiply from 10 backwards 3x10 is 30 (Keep going) 3x9 is 27 3x8 is 24 3x7 is 21 3x6 is 18 3x5 is 15 3x4 is 12 And 3x3 is 9 And 3x2 is 6 And 3x1 What is it? 3 Yeah! That's a magic number A man and a woman had a little baby Yes they did They had three in the family That's a magic number Covers *Blind Melon made a cover of the song, which appeared in track 3 of Schoolhouse Rock! Rocks. *The song was covered, with rewritten lyrics, by Greg Raposo, Matthew Ballinger, and Stevie Brock to promote Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. Their cover appears on the original release of the film's soundtrack, while a music video appears on the film's original DVD release. Category:Songs Category:Multiplication Rock!